


Shake it up

by nerdgul (orphan_account)



Series: the united states of fucking [2]
Category: presidents of the united states of america
Genre: Other, fuck eveything were all gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nerdgul
Summary: the worst thing





	Shake it up

Today was the day, the day T*mp was elected president. America was rioting, the majority of voters were crushes because despite what their school had been preaching how 'every vote counts', their votes clearly did NOT count. Because despite millions more american's voting hillary, the moldy orange man still won. moral was on the low, america hated it's own systems and tr*mps ultimate plan to destroy us from the inside was working. The US was caving in and the tiny-handed corpse of destuction was on top of the world. He was so excited in fact that he desided while he's fucking the country in the ass wihtout a condom he might as well fuck somehting for real.

but he was tired of grabbing women by the pussy. degrading people was to much work and he wanted to try _somthign new_. so he gapped a jar, filled it with the delicious burnning salt, barbed wire and broken glass from another jar... perfect. 

the jar if capable would have cried, as it was being raped by the man.t*mp only had half an inch of dick to put in said jar but the jar felt defiled nontheless as the disgusting lump of a man took pictures of himself inside it on snapchat, sending them to all of the russian embassy. the jars insides cut the half inch of pathetic flsh causing the blood to soak the salt and the discraded demon to moan in pain/pleasure. the salt felt itself being dirtyed beyond repair. it would never be able to live it's dream of being a fancy jar filled with straberry cleansing water and have it's picture taken with a hipster filter for all on tumblr to enjoy. 

no, this jar would live to be nothign more than that jar t*mp fuckd. t*mps moaned as he came into the salt, his half inch of dick ripped and town down tto barely even being a dick. cum and blood mising in the jar's contnts as the jar longed for death. t*mps set it harshly on a tabel, not even caring to cuddel after. but he set it on the table a little to hard as the regular sized jar was just to big for his tiny hands and the jar fell over, the jar thanks every god in existenve as it rolled onto a control panel ner the desk due to the fuck's sheer incompetence. the innanmate object hit the button, relaseing nukes, it creied tears of thanks that it would all be over soon. it was, nukes were relaesed and soon ofter nukes from every other country were sent back, it tuened into a cataclistic bombing, destorying the entire world and putting the human race out of it's unforgivable misery. 

the end 

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to presidental porn, population: fuk


End file.
